First Time for Everything
by Zellicy
Summary: It's just something that sort of happens. Mid October and Quinn Fabray gets up the courage to make use of her Metro-North pass. They go to a club on Kurt's suggestion. Quinn has never been to a club and Rachel's only been once before.


It's just something that sort of happens.

Mid October and Quinn Fabray gets up the courage to make use of her Metro-North pass.

They go to a club on Kurt's suggestion. Quinn has never been to a club and Rachel's only been once before. They bring all the friends they've made in New York. Quinn's a little intimidated but she tries not to show it. She tries to be sociable with all of them instead of focusing all of her attention on Rachel.

Rachel brings some guy named Brody Weston. Quinn immediately hates him. He's not awful, she supposes. He's inarguably smarter and more talented than Finn. He reminds her more of Jesse St. James than anyone. Jesse St. James with a less ambiguous sexuality. He's supportive of Rachel, too. She should like him. But she hates him because he really has no place putting his hand on that part of Rachel's body.

Quinn drinks a lot. She drinks it fast.

Everyone notices.

"I'm just a bit nervous," she half-lies, "I've never been to a club before."

"Honey, you look incredible. You have nothing to worry about," Kurt pipes up to be her reassurance. Something she never expected from him.

She shrugs. People change.

She slows down enough to pay attention to what people are saying. Listens to their tales of living in the big city.

She smiles every time Rachel speaks.

There's some dancing. Quinn even dances a little bit (as much as her body can handle) before sitting back at the table nursing another fruity drink.

The group comes back and Rachel is laughing; tipsy and loud. Quinn can't take her eyes off Rachel's chest or the small bead of sweat slowly traveling down into the valley of her breasts. She can't help licking her lips.

Nobody notices. Except Brody, of course.

He doesn't say anything. Just smiles to himself and buys everyone another round.

It's not long before they are all wasted.

Rachel tries to pull Brody and Kurt up to dance but the moment she stands she falls back into the booth laughing. Quinn laughs too because Rachel has fallen into her lap. They're all so drunk.

"Hey Rach," Brody coos and Quinn bristles at the slurred nickname, "You and Quinn should make out."

Quinn doesn't hear Rachel's response. She's far too busy staring at Rachel's lips nodding. Yes, making out with Rachel would be a good idea, she thinks. Making out with Rachel would be a very good idea.

She loses herself in the fantasy for a moment and it takes her entirely too long to notice Rachel's lips on her own, Rachel's tongue pushing into her mouth, Rachel's hands threading through her trimmed hair. When Quinn focuses on the kiss she feels like she might die. She sucks on Rachel's bottom lip, biting it teasingly. They break apart and when Quinn looks down she notices Rachel is fully in her lap straddling her. Quinn decides they should probably kiss again.

They stop eventually but it still feels far too soon. Quinn knows she has a dopey smile on her face.

Why wouldn't she though?

She kissed Rachel Berry.

There's some cheering and another sly smile from Brody but Quinn is so far gone. She tries hard to focus on the conversation at hand, but Rachel's lips are extremely distracting. She wants to kiss her again.

So she does.

Rachel's immediate response is encouraging. Quinn decides to kiss her neck. Rachel whimpers and Quinn thinks she'd be okay dying like this.

They stop again and try to talk.

"I have to pee," Rachel blurts as she tries to shimmy out of the booth.

It's not until Rachel has her pressed against the wall of the bathroom; kissing, nipping, sucking, licking at every bit of exposed skin on Quinn's chest, she realizes she even stood up.

Quinn latches her mouth onto Rachel's collarbone and for some reason she thinks they may be in a cab.

The next time she looks into Rachel's eyes they are definitely on a bed and Rachel Berry is only wearing panties.

Quinn **needs** to taste Rachel. So she does. She tries to tease her. She tries for build up. She tries for sensuality and foreplay but she's so drunk all she manages is a sloppy kiss next to Rachel's belly button before she's diving headfirst into the place she wants to spend the rest of her life.

Quinn's never done this before but she's overheard Santana and Brittany enough times - watched enough porn to feel like she knows what she's doing. She thinks she's doing a good job. Rachel's making the sexiest noises she's ever heard and _God_ she's so wet.

She's not sure if Rachel actually comes. She thinks, at one point - maybe two, she succeeds, but all she can really focus on is the taste and the breathy moans.

Rachel eventually tires to reciprocate but they end up falling asleep before anything happens.

When Quinn wakes up she doesn't remember much. She remembers enough to explain why she's naked in Rachel's bed.

She leaves before Rachel wakes up, forgoing a shower. She can't risk waking her up. She can't be there with her. Not after _that._

On the train back to New Haven she cries.

She showers and spends the rest of the weekend in bed.

...

It just sort of happened.

Now it's this thing that neither of them talk about.

Quinn thinks about it a lot, but she never brings it up. She's too afraid of "it was just a drunken mistake."

They both remember though. It's awkward the next time they see each other. It's awkward because they had sex. It's awkward because Quinn wants to again and again and again but she'll never be the one to bring it up.

They become more affectionate. They find excuses to touch. They hold hands under dinner tables and they're kissing foreheads and cheeks at any opportunity that seems remotely appropriate.

Cheeks become the corner of lips and finally - _finally_ someone snaps.

It isn't Quinn though.

Neither is it Rachel.

Quinn is visiting again and she's waiting outside of Rachel's class to surprise her.

Brody Weston approaches all smiles like he's one of Quinn's best friends.

"Can we talk for a second?" he asks and Quinn feels like she's 8 and about to get scolded for reading an inappropriate book.

He doesn't really give her a chance to respond, instead, wraps his arm around her shoulder and walks them to a small alcove in the hallway.

"Are you ever going to bring up what happened between you and Rachel at the club?"

It hits her like a freight train. It's the last thing she expected. She knows she's wide eyed. She knows she's completely caught off guard. A bit of her old self comes through and she glowers, "I don't know what you're talking about."

He rolls his eyes.

"I know you don't like me. And I'm pretty sure I know why. You have nothing to worry about from me though. I'm trying to help you out."

"How could _you_ possibly help me out?" she bites, channelling a bit of her old self.

"You hate me because you know I was interested in Rachel. And you're right," Quinn feels like growling, "but it was evident early on that I didn't have a chance with her. At first she was all 'I miss Finn, he's the love of my life and he broke up with me' and believe me that was annoying enough. But I thought maybe after a while she'd get over him and I'd have a shot." Quinn is glaring daggers at him and he just laughs, "this is exactly what I'm talking about. Anyway. After the whole Finn thing I waited a bit and then suddenly all she would ever talk about was 'Quinn from Yale'. When she found out you were coming down to visit she was buzzing for a week. And when I met you and saw how you looked at her - how she looked at you? I knew I didn't have a shot in hell. Rachel's an amazing girl and I want her to be happy. She deserves it. So get with the program, Quinn."

When Brody is talking to her she's listening but she doesn't look at him. She sees the trickle of students coming out of the classroom and she watches as Rachel steps out looking tired and beat down.

Quinn doesn't answer Brody. She doesn't really give any indication that she's heard what he said. Because Rachel Berry sees her and her face lights up like Time's Square.

It's all Quinn needs.

Before she has time to think about what she's doing, before she has time to second guess herself, she's walking over to Rachel.

Rachel opens her arms for a hug but Quinn ignores them, grabbing Rachel's face and connecting their lips in a long overdue (sober) kiss.


End file.
